1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire spools and more particularly pertains to a new wire dispensing spool attachment device for conveniently dispensing wire from a spool by way of removable attachments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire spools is known in the prior art. More specifically, wire spools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wire spools include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,210; 5,320,301; 4,938,432; 4,967,978; 4,718,633; and U.S. Pat. Des. 323,531.
In these respects, the wire dispensing spool attachment device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently dispensing wire from a spool by way of removable attachments.